1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of musical instrument supports in general and in particular to a musical instrument holder that can accommodate a wide variety of woodwind instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,180; 4,407,182; 4,529,865; and 4,161,131; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse musical instrument stands.
While all the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical musical instrument holder that can accommodate a wide variety of woodwind instruments.
As most musicians are all too painfully aware, a great deal of time, money and effort is devoted to perfecting their skills on their musical instruments and careless handling can irreparably damage these sensitive and costly instruments in which the musicians has made both and emotional and financial investment.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of musical instrument holder that is specifically designed to support a wide variety of woodwind instruments; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.